Obsessions
by neo-arach
Summary: summary inside.....please r+r


ok, this is my first DBZ fanfiction.let me point out some things: 1)Gohan killed Cell off right away so Goku isn't dead. 2) When Marron is 5, Krillin and 18 gets killed by a mysterious person..... 3)Krillin was a saiyen so there for Marron is a demi-saiyen and still has her tail 4)Marron lives with Master Roshi and training with Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and sometimes Vegeta. 5)now she is 19 yrs. old, Trunks is 22he still has his tail, so does Goten. 6) Marron has 18's nose. and 7) this replaces GT  
  
summary: The murderer of Krillin and 18 finally reveals himself, now he wants Marron...but not to kill her but to do something else....T/M......sorry, but for some odd reason I really hate T/P, it just bugs me, but i'll have someone else for Pan, don't worry.  
  
"words" = talking words=thinking (words)=my little notes  
  
Obsession By Neo_Arach  
  
Chapter One  
  
Marron hid her aura/ki, so that he couldn't find her as she leaned on a tree. She  
  
frantically searched for his aura but without prevail. Her tail waved beside her left leg, Marron's  
  
tail was different from the normal dark brown ones Trunks and Goten have. It was still drak  
  
brown but as it got to the tip, it faded to the color of her hair, a shimiring blonde. There was a  
  
rustle in the bushes, Marron got ready to leap at what ever came at her. She watched intesly  
  
as.....a bunny leaped out of the bush. She sighed and leaned back on the tree, relaxing for just a  
  
moment. But that moment was all he needed. The young man leapt forward and tackled  
  
Marron, they rolled down the hill behind the tree, laughing all the way down. Finally they  
  
stopped, the young man with lavender hair and ice blue eyes on top of Marron.  
  
"Okay, okay! You won, now get off me Trunks!" Marron giggled, "Besides, you're  
  
gonna be late, again."  
  
"I hate those damn meetings, they're so boring," Trunks sighed.  
  
"Well, you promised Bulma and it's only gonna be for an hour," Marron tucked on side  
  
of her bangs behind her ear, "and when you're done, me and Goten will be waiting to kick your  
  
butt on the mountain."  
  
"Oh alright," Trunks got up, "see ya' in an hour." The two waved to eachother as  
  
Trunks flew off. Marron turned and flew towards Goten and Gohan's house.  
  
.^v~* 1 hour later *~v^.  
  
Goten and Marron sat on a cliff's edge and waited for Trunks, they saw a figure  
  
coming their way but it was not Trunks. There was actually 3 figures, Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta  
  
landed next to the two demi-saiyens on the cliff.  
  
"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Goten asked.  
  
"Well, we didn't have anything else to do," Gohan grinned, "and Bulma asked us to  
  
take Vegeta with us because he was annoying the hell out of her." Vegeta just grunted and  
  
leaned on a tall rock next to him.  
  
"We're waiting for Trunks to get here," Marron laid back on the ground just as a shiver  
  
ran down her spine, the same shiver she had been getting for weeks, "has any one else been  
  
feeling something really wierd?"  
  
"Now that you mentioned it, yeah," Gohan tilted his head to one side. Goku and Goten  
  
said yes, too. Vegeta grunted, meaning yes.  
  
"Do you know what it is?" Marron asked Goku.  
  
"It feels familiar," Goku said, "maybe someone from before."  
  
"Who do you think it would be?" Goten asked his father.  
  
"I don't really know, it feels like more than one person but I don't know who they are,"  
  
Goku scratched the back of his head, "well, we can worry about that later."  
  
"Yeah," Marron sat up and scrunched her nose, "damn it, Trunks is late, again.  
  
Couldn't he for once arrive on time?"  
  
"What a loser," Goten joked. Suddenly, the 2 teenagers were tackled off the cliff edge  
  
by Trunks. All 3 stopped in the middle of their fall at the same time, but a second later Goten  
  
and Marron were on Trunks, threatening to beat him to a bloody pulp. Finally, they let him live,  
  
for now. The group started to spar, Goku with Vegeta, Gohan with Goten, and Trunks with  
  
Marron.  
  
"Why do I always get stuck with you?" Trunks teased.  
  
"Afraid I'll beat you?" Marron smirked.  
  
"Yeah right," Trunks snorted and lunged at Marron who dodged his attack. She  
  
brought her knee up, hitting Trunks' stomach, he recovered just in time before getting hit by a ki  
  
blast. He fazed out and reappeared behind Marron and kicked her. She crashed to the ground.  
  
The groups fought for hours, then Pan came. The little 10 year old ran to her daddy and leaped  
  
into his arms.  
  
"Bulma says to tell every one to come back to her house," she said while playing with  
  
her hair, "she said it was important."  
  
"Alright," Goku stretched out his aching muscles that Vegeta had forced to work, "do  
  
you guys want me to take you guys there or do we fly?"  
  
"Fly," Marron said as she raised her arms toward the sky, arching her back a little,  
  
showing off her supermodel body, "I need to cool down."  
  
"Sure," Trunks said, watching her from the corner of his eye, "me too."  
  
"Trunks," Pan tugged at his sleeve, "can I fly with you?"  
  
"Um...sure," Trunks rustled her hair a bit.  
  
They all took off in a big group, Pan flew a little too close for comfort to Trunks and he  
  
started to get a little uncomfortable. But Pan, oblivious to his uneasyness, giggled as she flew  
  
with her "true love," as she called him. Pan held onto his arm, pulling herself closer to the older  
  
male. Marron, who was ahead of everyone, looked back and snickered at Trunks's situation,  
  
she was too busy laughing inside to almost miss the ki blast that was flying straight at her. She  
  
spun to the right just as the blast grazed her forehead and shoulder. The rest of the group behind  
  
her flew out of the way. Marron's head wound opened wider and the blood began rushing out.  
  
She started to get dizzy and began to fall. Trunks was the first to notice.  
  
"Marron!" He broke away from Pan a little to fast and she was knocked backwards.  
  
Marron had lost consciousness completely and started to fall faster. Trunks dove after her,  
  
picking up speed. Marron was subconsciously still flying, making her fall faster and she was  
  
almost to the ground. With a burst of energy, Trunks had gone ssj and sped after her. Just as  
  
Marron was about to reach the ground, Trunks flew under her and caught her in his arms.  
  
"Goku!" Trunks called out to the man flying somewhere above him, "I need to get her to  
  
Bulma, now!" In seconds, Goku landed next to the two and transported them to Bulma. The  
  
blue haired woman nearly jumped to attack Goku for doing that until she saw the injured  
  
Marron in Trunks's arms. He set her on the table and Bulma quickly rushed the two saiyens out  
  
of the room as she began to work on the injured saiyen on her table.  
  
About 30 minutes later the rest of the group arrived, Pan was dropped off to Videl just  
  
in case anything else were to happen. Bulma went out to greet them. Trunks was the first to  
  
speak up.  
  
"How is she?" Bulma silently chuckled to herself, thinking about the way Trunks was  
  
acting..  
  
"She's fine, she's just sleeping right now," she looked to Goku, "if you two had brought  
  
her any later, she might not have made it."  
  
"Marron's a saiyen, of course she would have made it," Goten grinned and Bulma  
  
nodded. Bulma decided to change the subject.  
  
"Oh, before this accident I was going to show you guys something," Bulma snapped her  
  
fingers, "our satillite picked up something out there." This got everyone's attention.  
  
"What is it Bulma?" Gohan asked.  
  
"It was a space pod," her tone dropped, "a saiyen space pod." Everyone gasped, even  
  
Vegeta.  
  
"How long will it get here?" He spoke up. Bulma sighed.  
  
"It'll be here tomorrow," she remembered all the bad saiyens, including Vegeta, that had  
  
come to Earth and she hoped that this one didn't want to take over the world.  
  
"If he wants to take over the world, he'll go for the strongest opponents and kill them  
  
all," Vegeta said, burying Bulma's hopes even further down, "and that means he'll go after us."  
  
But there was something else that made Bulma even more horrified.  
  
"There's a ship, a large ship, following it."  
  
"Great," Trunks sighed. Suddenly, Bulma's computer started to beep and she rushed to  
  
it. Everyone wanted to see what the beeping was all about. After about a minute, Bulma  
  
dropped to the floor.  
  
"Bulma?" Gohan took a step towards the woman.  
  
"The pod," she said with out looking up, "it was caught in a meteor shower, it used it as  
  
a kind of a wave and rode it all the way here. It's landing right now."  
  
The saiyens rushed out the door and flew up into the air just in time to see a pod land  
  
out in the rocky part of the wilderness, where they had fought Cell. They sped off towards the  
  
saiyen pod and landed on the outside of the crater it had created. The door slowly opened and  
  
the group readied themselves. Smoke filled the surrounding area, including where the Z-Fighters  
  
were standing. A figure appeared out of the smoke. As the air cleared they found themselves  
  
staring at a male saiyen that had a striking resemblence to Vegeta and Trunks. His hair was  
  
black and styled like Gohan's, the tips were red as were the bangs that hung over his eyes.  
  
"Too bad, I was hoping there would be a female saiyen here," his masculan voice  
  
rumbled, "oh well, master still needs a planet."  
  
"Who are you!?" Goten yelled.  
  
"Ah," the saiyen closed his eyes, "I sense a female...no, too young." Trunks knew he  
  
was talking about Pan, but what about Marron, even he couldn't sense her.  
  
"We won't ask again," Vegeta snarled.  
  
"The name is Akira, and of course I'm another saiyen survivor," he waved his hand  
  
around, "and my master is here to take over your planet, blah blah blah. My bonus is a mate,  
  
but, I guess I'll just have to wait for the little one to grow up."  
  
"If you touch my daughter," Gohan threatened.  
  
"Oh, so she's your child." Trunks prayed to Kami that he would not find out about  
  
Marron. All his prayers went down the drain.  
  
"Who's this pathetic idiot?" Marron was standing behind the group.  
  
"Trying to hide her now are we?" Akira appeared in front of the completely healed  
  
Marron who had no idea what was going on. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her  
  
closer.  
  
"What the?"Marron pushed away from him, "What the hell's the matter with you, ya'  
  
sick freakin weirdo." She pushed herself out of his grip.  
  
"Ah, fiesty," Akira advanced on Marron but Trunks stood in his way, gaurding the  
  
female demi-saiyen.  
  
"You," Akira backed away, "he warned me about you, cousin."  
  
"What!?" Both Trunks and Vegeta gasped. Marron looked at Akira and saw the  
  
resemblance.  
  
"Surprised? Good." Akira knocked Trunks out of the way and grabbed Marron's arm,  
  
she kicked him but he blocked and knocked her unconscious. Marron fell limp in Akira's arms  
  
as he flew towards the city.  
  
"Marron!!" Trunks powered up and flew after them.  
  
"You'll have to be faster than that to catch me, cousin," Akira laughed as he powered  
  
up and in a blinding flash, turned into a super saiyen. Trunks powered up to ssj.  
  
"Give her back!!" Trunks roared. Akira only laughed as his power grew.  
  
"Goodbye, cousin," Akira saluted Trunks and disappeared. Trunks stopped at the spot  
  
the two disappeared and looked around, he didn't notice the others come up behind him. The  
  
rage inside of Trunks flared up like a superfire. He let his power flare around him and the  
  
surrounding area, creating a whirlwind of aura around him. The others where pushed back by  
  
the sheer force of his power. Trunks let out a scream as he blasted through through the first ssj  
  
level into the fourth. The others watched as their fellow saiyen vented his rage. Soon, Trunks  
  
calmed down and his power lowered to the normal human level. He landed on the ground and  
  
dropped to his knees. Trunks just stared.  
  
Goten was the first to approach him, he kneeled next to his life long friend and placed  
  
his hand on his shoulder. Trunks sighed.  
  
"It's my fault," Trunks's voice cracked.  
  
"Come on, buddy, don't be like that," Goten felt bad for Trunks, "you know it's not  
  
your fault."  
  
""Neither of us would have known he would disappear like that," Goku tried to cheer  
  
the teen up.  
  
"Let's go boy, you won't be able to find her if your sitting on your ass like that," even  
  
Vegeta tried to help.  
  
"Alright," Trunks got up, "thanks, dad."  
  
Marron woke up to find herself in a beautiful room, although the walls were painted  
  
black, there were gold decerations all over. She looked down at herself, she was wearing a  
  
black, stretchy leather mini-skirt with spandex short shorts under it. She had a stretchy, leather  
  
half shirt, more like a sports bra, with black, see through sleeves that ended at her wrists with  
  
spiked wrist bracelets. She had on a spiked choker and the tips of her hair were dyed red. Her  
  
leather boots came up to her knees and they made her about an inch taller.  
  
"I see you're awake," Akira stood at the doorway of the bedroom.  
  
"You!" Marron hissed and attacked him, but he grabbed her arms and pinned her  
  
against the wall so she couldn't kick him.  
  
"You are beautiful," Akira kissed her neck. Marron struggled.  
  
"Get off me, you bastard!" She tried to push herself away from the wall but Akira only  
  
pushed her harder against it.  
  
"Nuh uh, let's not do that," Akira continued to caress her neck, Marron whimpered. A  
  
single tear rolled down her cheek, she would never live with herself if she got raped, she had  
  
always wanted her first time to be with the man she loved.  
  
"Trunks," the name had just popped out of her mouth and Akira stopped, but ignored it  
  
and kept going. Why did I say that? Marron asked herself.  
  
Trunks, her voice rang in his head and Trunks jumped up and looked around.  
  
"Marron?"  
  
"Trunks?" Bulma had walked into the room, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I heard her," he spun around to face his mother, "I heard Marron, I heard her voice."  
  
Trunks was confused. Vegeta walked into the room.  
  
"What in the hell are you talking about, boy?" He crossed his arms over his finely toned  
  
chest. Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I heard her, she called my name," Trunks looked frantic, "she needs me! I know he's  
  
trying to do something to her!"  
  
"Trunks!" Bulma grabbed his arms, "Calm down!"  
  
"Hold on, woman," Vegeta pulled Bulma away from his son, "let the boy get worked  
  
up." Bulma shot him a confused look.  
  
Just wait, Vegeta spoke to Bulma through their bond.  
  
Fine. Tunks tried to focus on Marron, his panic getting worse. He focused on her  
  
eyes, those bright blue, enchanting, beautiful eyes. Trunks could almost feel her standing next  
  
him, he focused on her lips, they looked so kissable. And her body, man if looks could kill.  
  
Suddenly, there she was, clear as day in his mind and she was staring straight at him.  
  
Trunks? Tears streaked her face, she ran and jumped into his arms and buried her  
  
face in his chest. Trunks kissed her forehead and stroked her hair as he held her tightly. After a  
  
minute the two seperated and Trunks looked at Marron's new outfit.  
  
Are you wearing leather? He grinned, I kinda like the anti- pinkness of it.  
  
Marron smiled.  
  
You're definately real, Marron blushed.  
  
Where are you? Trunks asked. Marron's emotions mixed and it showed anger and  
  
sadness in her eyes.  
  
I'm pinned between a wall and Akira, she managed to choke out.  
  
WHAT!?! Trunks roared. Marron flinched.  
  
I don't exactly know where we are, all I know is that we're in a bedroom,  
  
Marron saw that that bit of information didn't do anything to calm Trunks down, no where  
  
near the bed.  
  
Okay, he tried to calm down, just, try to get away from him for as long as  
  
you can. I'll come find you.  
  
But he's too strong! She cried.  
  
When was the last time you've said that? Trunks raised an eyebrow.  
  
Never, Marron sniffled and looked down at her feet with her hands behind her  
  
back. She felt like a little girl again.  
  
Don't start using that now, Trunks lifted her chin, forcing her to look him in the  
  
eye, it'll be easy as fighting me, right?  
  
Right, Marron managed to smile, his ass'll be beat to a bloody pulp. Trunks  
  
kissed her forehead again.  
  
I'll find you, promise, Trunks said as Marron started to fade away from his mind,  
  
you should keep the outfit though, you look hot. The last thing he saw was her smile  
  
before he opened his eyes. Trunks found himself standing in the same spot he was in before he  
  
talked to Marron. He spun around and found his mother and father looking at him. Not a  
  
minuted had gone by.  
  
"What?" Trunks looked at them.  
  
"What do you mean 'What?'" Bulma cocked her head, "One second you're being all  
  
frantic about Marron and the next second you're calm! What's the matter with you!?"  
  
"I talked to her," Trunks looked at his mother, "I promised her I would find her!"  
  
Trunks rushed out of the room but Vegeta grabbed him by the arm.  
  
"Where exactly are you going to start looking for her?" He asked. Trunks gave him a  
  
blank stare, "As I thought."  
  
"Trunks, what do you mean you talked to her?" Bulma looked at him.  
  
"I just talked to her! I don't know how," Trunks shrugged his shoulders. Vegeta knew  
  
why and how Trunks talked to Marron, he also knew how to find her.  
  
"Dad?" Trunks looked to his father who had his eyes closed in deep thought. Vegeta  
  
grunted and opened his eyes.  
  
"Try and find her," Vegeta said.  
  
"What?" Trunks raised an eyebrow, "She's too far away, you know we can't search for  
  
her ki unless she's close."  
  
"Grr, boy, just do it," he growled. Trunks shrugged his shoulders and concentrated on  
  
Marron's ki. Surprisingly, he found her.  
  
"I know where she is," Trunks said.  
  
"Where?" Bulma looked at her son. Trunks pointed up towards the sky.  
  
Marron opened her eyes and found herself in the same position before she talked to  
  
Trunks. Akira was still pinning her up against the wall while kissing her neck. Trunks's words  
  
still ringed in her head and Marron began to prepare herself. Akira was too busy to notice as he  
  
pushed agianst Marron, she could tell he had not been with a woman in quite a while as he had  
  
popped one (A/N: *cough* erm..::sweatdrops::). Marron managed to place her palm on the  
  
wall while Akira was...erm....busy and she blasted it. Akira was stunned and for a few seconds  
  
didn't know what happened, this was all Marron needed. She took off down a long metal  
  
hallway turning right at a corner. She could sense Akira coming after her, Marron sharply turned  
  
left and found herself at a dead end. She turned around and prepared to fight the saiyen. Akira  
  
was nearing the corner. Marron felt herself get pulled back with a hand over her mouth. She  
  
disappeared into the wall behind her and it closed. Marron could hear Akira's screams of rage  
  
as she felt a bracelete being slapped onto her wrist.  
  
"Shh," the figure behind her shushed, "the bracelete will hide you ki from the saiyens on  
  
this ship." Marron nodded, she would rather stay with this person than Akira. Soon she felt  
  
Akira's ki away from them and she turned to face her savior.  
  
It was a girl about her age with black hair and a green left eye. She looked like any  
  
other normal girl and the girl reminded Marron of Chi Chi. There was a slight movement around  
  
the girl's waist and Marron looked down to see a tail. She was a saiyen.  
  
"So, where'd Akira pick you up?" She asked.  
  
"Earth, my friends are actually coming to get me," Marron sat down.  
  
"Are you sure they can find you?" The girl sat down next to the blonde, "Do you even  
  
know where you are?"  
  
"We're still on Earth," Marron cocked an eyebrow. The girl shook her head.  
  
"Well, not really," she said, "but we're above it." Marron just stared. It took about a  
  
minute for the information to sink in. She turned to the girl.  
  
"So," Marron placed her chin on the plam of her hand, "what's your name?"  
  
"Deeme," she told Marron, "what's yours?"  
  
"Marron."  
Bulma had finished the ship she had been working, it had been a few hours since Trunks  
  
announced that Marron was orbiting around the Earth in a ship. She had been working on the  
  
ship for almost a year and now she was finished but first, Bulma had to check if everything was  
  
working. She heard Pan and Bura inside the house, when Gohan had left her here to train with  
  
the others, Pan was upset about something. Probably something about Trunks, Bulma  
  
thought, oh well, she's too young, she'll learn. Besides, Trunks and Marron look so cute  
  
together! (Sorry T/P fans, if you don't like it, don't read it. But that's the truth.)  
  
Pan sat next to Bura, mad as hell. She was mad because Trunks had pushed her away  
  
to be with that blonde bitch (nothing against Marron cuz i love T/M, this is just how Pan feels  
  
right now).  
  
"I hate her, Bura!" Pan fumed, "She's making Trunks fuss all about her so now he's  
  
ignoring me!" Pan's complaining was starting to get on Bura's nerves. Even she knew her big  
  
brother didn't like Pan like that and Pan was too young. Besides, Marron and Trunks look cute  
  
together(like mother like daughter).  
  
"Don't worry," Bura hugged her friend, "you'll find someone else."  
  
"NO!" Pan shrieked, "I WON'T find anyone else!! Trunks is MINE!!!!" Bura thought  
  
that was a little out of the line.  
  
"Pan," Bura's voice was stern, "you can't control Trunks, he's his own saiyen, and  
  
besides, he's way too old for you."  
  
"LOVE DOESN'T KNOW AGE!!!" At this point, Vegeta walked in from training in  
  
the GR. He scowled at Pan.  
  
"Look, offspring of Kakorot," Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest, "you can't be  
  
Trunks's mate, I won't allow it and you wouldn't be able to anyway." With that, Vegeta exited  
  
the room. Pan let out a scream.  
  
"Why doesn't anyone see the truth!" She kept raging on, "Trunks and I belong  
  
together!!!" Bura shook her head, it was hopeless, Pan had to see the truth for herself. Her  
  
mother just had to be Videl.  
  
Trunks fell to his knees, sweat trickling down his face. He had been training for five  
  
hours, he hit the GR room with Vegeta right after he found out Marron was in the ship. It was  
  
6:30 PM. He could hear Bura and Pan in the other room but he couldn't understand what they  
  
were saying. All he knew was that Pan was upset. One minute after Vegeta had left the GR  
  
room, he came back.  
  
"Dad?" Trunks looked at his father, Vegeta just told him to keep training.  
  
So, Bulma spoke to Vegeta, what was wrong with Bura?  
  
It wasn't Bura, Vegeta replied, it was that stupid girl.  
  
Vegeta, be nice.  
  
No, Vegeta grunted, that brat wants to mate my son. No offspring of  
  
Kakorot's will mate with mine. And besides, the boy's already bonded.  
  
"Dad?" Trunks was in the middle of punching and kicking at the air in 400x gravity, "Is  
  
Mom done yet?"  
  
"How should I know?" Vegeta growled, "Why don't you go and see?" Trunks shrugged  
  
his shoulders and left to check up on his mother.  
  
As Trunks walked down the hall towards the room where Bura and Pan was, he could  
  
hear exactly what the two were arguing about. Or rather what Pan was yelling about. Trunks  
  
stopped when he heard Pan shout.  
  
"Can't you see?! Trunks loves me!!" His eyes widened  
  
"Where the hell did you get that from!?!" Bura had finally snapped. Best friend or not,  
  
someone had to knock some sense into Pan, "Can't you see how Trunks acts around you!?!  
  
He's always trying to move away from you! You're invade his space and he gets  
  
uncomfortable! Dende Pan, are you blind!?!"  
  
"Why are you on MARRON'S side, Bura?!" Pan screamed, "I thought you were my  
  
best friend!!"  
  
"I AM, Pan," Bura screamed back, "that's why I have to tell you! I don't want to see  
  
you get hurt when I know you can avoid the pain! If you tell Trunks how you feel, you know  
  
you'll get rejected!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!! I won't get rejected because Trunks loves ME!!! NOT MARRON!!!!!"  
  
Trunks couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew Pan like him but he didn't think she was  
  
obssesed with him. And what was with the whole Marron thing?  
  
"Pan!?! Do you hear what you are saying!!?? Marron is our friend!!"  
  
"NO!! She's NOT my friend!! She's trying to steal MY Trunks away from ME!!"  
  
"PAN! Listen to yourself! You're being a selfish BRAT!"  
  
"Marron got to you too! See! She's turned you against me!" Trunks shook his head at  
  
Pan's outburst.  
  
"Marron hasn't done ANYTHING!!!" Bura stomped her foot.  
  
"Yes she has!!! Ever since I turned 10 she's done nothing BUT try to steal Trunks away  
  
from ME!!! I hope that BITCH stays in that ship!!!" Pan had crossed the line. Trunks wouldn't  
  
take anymore of the shit Pan was saying. He stepped out in the open where Pan and Bura could  
  
see him.  
  
"Trunks!" Pan squealed and she ran to him, intending to give him a hug. Pan wrapped  
  
her arms around him but soon found herself being pushed away. She staggered back a bit,  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"What has gotten into you, Pan?" Trunks glared at the girl in front of him.  
  
"What are you talking about? I love you and you love me!" Pan smiled, "That's how it  
  
has always been and that's how it'll always be!" Trunks had to tell her straight forward, he didn't  
  
want to go around the issue and right now he didn't care if she got hurt. She had to deal with the  
  
fact that he could never love her like that. She had to grow up.  
  
"No, Pan," Trunks said, "I have never, and will never love you like that. I'm sorry but  
  
this will hurt for a while, but then you'll realize that you never loved me. You're too young for  
  
that. No matter how many times you tell yourself you love me, you know deep down inside that  
  
you really don't." Trunks just nodded his head and left, leaving Pan shaking on the floor. Pan  
  
had to learn the hard way. (A/N: HAHAHA!!!!!!! ::points and laughs at Pan:: U DESRVE  
  
IT!!!! I'm just kidding, don't kill me) Bura comforted her friend. Trunks stepped outside and  
  
sighed. He had other things to worry about.  
  
"Trunks," Bulma chimed, "great news! I'm finished!" Trunks looked up, a big smile  
  
plastered on his face. He odly reminded Bulma of Goku.  
  
"When do we leave?" He asked eagerly.  
  
"As soon as everyone is ready!" Bulma gave a thumbs up as Trunks flew off to tell the  
  
others. He powered up so he could fly faster.  
  
I'm coming for you, Marron. 


End file.
